


Gooey

by Louffox



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Humiliation, Crying, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Graphic Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Makeup, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, coming on someone's face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox
Summary: Wilde asks Grizzop if he'd like to try dirty talk.or, Wilde the Aesthete clashes with Grizzop the Wild Hunt.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Gooey

**Author's Note:**

> title from Gooey by Glass Animals

The first time Wilde came to bed with makeup on, Grizzop fucked him until he ugly cried it off in great dark lines down his cheeks, then came all over his chest to finish sullying the picture.

“You think you’re hot? You think you’re some beautiful, poised bastard in bed? You’re just a whore. You fuck like an animal, quit trying to act like a royal bitch queen. You’re disgusting. Wrap your pretty little head around that while you clean me up- with your mouth, slut. It’s already filthy anyways.”

Wilde had mentioned to him that he liked a bit of dirty talk. He’d not said any specifics, and it had been a few days previous. He had never expected anything like this. Maybe a bit more narration, some begging, perhaps the word ‘daddy’. He should’ve known that Grizzop did this as he did everything else; doggedly and with that haughty surety that made him seem twice as tall and thrice as dangerous.

Afterwards, when Wilde had gone to wash his face and prepare for bed- sleeping, unconscious, actually resting, that is- he’d come back to Grizzop spinning his earring with narrowed eyes. Thinking. It was the earring Wilde himself had threaded through when he’d first told him he loved him.

“That was better than anything I’d imagined in my hottest, most frenetic dream,” Wilde said immediately, cutting off his uncertainty before he had a chance to voice it. If he actually would voice it. Grizzop wasn’t shy by any means, but he did so loathe to admit frailty, even to pack.

He beamed, the earring spinning stopping to a relaxed smoothing motion over the silver thread. “Wicked,” he crowed.

“And… did you enjoy it?” Wilde asked.

Grizzop shivered. “If I think about it for more than a second, I’m gonna get hard again. And I think you wanted to sleep.”

Wilde smiled, his chest warming at that. His vanity was something he wore openly, and knowing how he affected his lover always stroked it to a good purr. “Good, then?”

“Oh yes. I wanna do it more often.”

“Please.”

Grizzop’s lips closed to purse in a smirk. One brow lifted, a gesture stolen from Wilde’s own repertoire. “You can beg harder than that.”

Oscar stuck his fingers in the water glass beside the bed and flicked water at him. “If I don’t sleep tonight, Zolf might actually drug me.”

Grizzop snorted, but he scooted over so Wilde could slip into bed beside him, and let them sleep.

~*~

Wilde didn’t realize what he’d done until he saw Grizzop’s face crumple into a downturn of disgust, brows furrowed and angry. And even then, he still didn’t quite realize. Until Grizzop told him.

Sharply. Savagely.

“You made me wait for _lipstick_? What did I fucking say about you and your dress-up shit?”

Wilde’s heart was suddenly very loud in his ears, and his groin immediately began to tighten and twitch. Grizzop and his red eyes, hunter eyes, angry eyes, noticed.

“Are you seriously getting a boner from getting scolded? Disgusting. Strip. I don’t want any of that fancy shit in the way of fucking.”

Oscar obeyed, breathlessly. He hadn’t even touched his cock and he was hard and panting. How was Grizzop so good at this?

The goblin snapped his fingers and pointed down. “Come here.”

He did.

“Do you really think that lipstick makes you- what, come harder? Does it really do anything for the sex you have? Do you not understand how sex works at _all_? And you think you’re hot shit. You’re a stupid lay. It’s a miracle you can find your own ass with both hands.” He snapped his fingers again. “On your knees.”

Both knees hit the floor solidly, the pain rousing him from his heat-horny-salivating-stupor for a moment before he faded back to just sensation in a body, waiting to be used. Dragged. Pounded.

“I had to wait for you to finish painting yourself like a pretty princess. Pretentious bitch. I know what you really look like, anyways. Waste of both our fucking time. We’re getting rid of this. You’re gonna suck me until I can’t see any lipstick left. Let’s hope your makeup is as cheap and shitty as you are, or we’re gonna be here a while.”

Oscar leaned forward and let Grizzop hook two fingers in his cheek, pulling at his lips, and then feed his cock into his mouth. He hadn’t undressed, just pulled open his trousers to pull his dick out. He kept his fingers in his cheek as he took in his cock, tracing over his teeth and the slick softness of his gums, finally pulling them out with a wet sound.

Oscar hollowed his cheeks and sucked, bobbing his head, letting Grizzop thread fingers into his hair and give it a savage yank before taking control of the rhythm. He could feel the weight and heat of his cock on his tongue, and the weight of his own prick rock hard between his legs, and little else. Pores opening on his skin as he began to sweat, salt on his tongue as Grizzop oozed precum. Knees aching from the hard floor.

By the time Grizzop came down his throat with a groan, grinding hard against his tongue as he shot pungent heat in his mouth, it was all his world had narrowed to. He was just a mouth, wet and soft and eager to please, to prove he was… something. Even that thought was a bit complicated, compared to heat, weight, sensation.

“Swallowed it all? Thirsty whore. Get up here- don’t look at me like that, I know you’ve spent longer on your knees than that. Let me make sure you taste like me.” He hauled Oscar to his feet and kissed him, clacking teeth and licking into him roughly. Oscar couldn’t help but roll his hips against him, just once.

Grizzop shoved him back with a snarl. “Back on your knees. I’m not touching your dirty cock, I don’t know where it’s been. Get yourself off.”

Wilde reached for himself, letting out a long, stuttering breath as he wrapped his hand around his length, already sticky with the steady stream of precum he’d been dribbling the whole time he’d sucked Grizzop off.

“Wait.”

He froze mid pull, gritting his teeth around a groan.

“Put your hand out.” He did, offering a hand, palm-up, and Grizzop hopped off the bed and stepped forward, his own prick already hard again. Wilde’s mouth watered as he eyed the dark wet head of it.

Grizzop leaned over his hand and spat into it, a mouthful of slobbery slick drool.

“This is sex,” he said, short and sharp. “Messy and sticky. Not your pretentious fucking face paint.” He suddenly grinned, and Wilde swallowed. “Actually.”

He looked at the bed, then back at Wilde. “Come here. No- crawl on your knees, like the fucking animal you are. We fight and breed, we don’t bloody _strut_. How many times do I have to remind you that you’re just a fuck hole before you remember? Stupid pretty boy,” he said, taking his chin roughly and tilting his head up, then hopping up to sit on the bed. His knees were about level with Wilde’s face, cock once again tantalizingly close to his mouth.

“You can fuck your fist with my spit. Probably feels the same as every other dirty messy hole you’ve stuck your dick in. Is there anything you wouldn’t fuck? Just a hungry horny thing, begging to stick your prick in anything tight or wet enough that walks by.” Wilde had started masturbating with the hand Grizzop had spat in, gasping and fucking his wet grip with desperate snapping hips, and couldn’t help but trace his own lip with his tongue when Grizzop took his own erection in hand. His eyes flicked up to his face, waiting for permission to fill his mouth with his cock again.

“No. Stay.”

He shivered and bucked his hips harder, faster.

“Better slow down. You’re not coming till I do, horny little bitch. Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to paint your face the way nature intended. No prissy makeup shit. Just my fucking spunk dripping off your eyebrows. _Then_ you can come. Because pretty boys don’t get orgasms. Fucking filthy animals do. I’ve gotta dirty you up before you can get your rocks off,” Grizzop snarled, fist flying as he humped the air on the bed.

Wilde had to almost stop wanking immediately to keep from coming right then and there, whimpering and gasping. He took some steadying breaths through his teeth, holding the base of his cock, trying to back off his mounting pleasure.

He carefully rode his fist, too desperate to wholly stop, but trying to obey. He wanted to come right, he wanted to prove he could fuck the way Grizzop wanted him to. 

His breathing sped up when he saw Grizzop was getting close- he could tell from how he kept closing his eyes and gasping, pulling his own ear, losing his rhythm and almost bouncing on the bed.

“You’d best catch it all, you cumrag little who _re_ -,” Grizzop panted, breaking off to a low broken keen as he started to come, hips rolling as he pumped ropes of hot spunk over Wilde’s face. He took it with a whine, finally letting himself pull his cock frantically, taking Grizzop’s shot as permission.

He came with a cry, feeling tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, making his face even more sloppy. His orgasm dragged up and down his nerves, sparks and shivers, making his toes curl and his neck arch.

When he settled back into himself, he’d slumped back on his knees, sitting on feet that were tingling and getting numb fast, Grizzop hopped off the bed and padded away.

He stayed kneeling, catching his breath. Cum cooling on his face, his hands, his own chest. He wanted to wipe his face. He looked at his hands. They weren't any better. Glistening with ejaculate. He could smell it, pungent and briny.

He stared at his hands, unsure what to do.

A small hand dropped on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, and gently stroked over his collarbone, up his neck, and caressed his chin. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. Concentrating on that hand. The touch. Comfort. Support.

"Keep your eyes closed for me," Grizzop said. His voice was a murmur, warmer and gentler than Wilde had ever heard from him.

He felt a hot damp cloth begin to run over his face, and sighed again.

Grizzop wiped his face clean, careful and with a finer touch than Wilde knew him capable of. He didn't open his eyes when he was done, and felt the cloth continue down to his chest and stomach, tenderly swiping over his thighs, his soft cock.

Then he picked up his hands and began to wash those too. Oscar breathed out. He felt emptied, and now cleansed. The cloth was still clean and hot between his fingers and over his palms.

By the time Grizzop went away again and came back with a glass of water and an apple, Wilde was blinking a little more, looking around and filling himself back in slowly.

"On the bed. Up you get." Grizzop handed the water glass and waited for him to drink half, then arranged him so he lay on the bed on his side, head pillowed on the goblin's folded legs. He procured a knife from somewhere and sliced a disk of apple from the flesh, and offered it to Wilde.

He fed him with the knife and his fingers, licking the juice from his wrist when it ran down. Wilde smiled as he did.

"Alright?" Grizzop asked.

"Absolutely splendid," Wilde said honestly, smiling at him.

"Good." They were quiet for a beat, before Grizzop added, "Don't make me wait again."

Wilde nodded, already thinking of when he would next take his time to do up some really elegant eyeliner.

**Author's Note:**

> a wild rider said "shame him grizzop" and like our hunty speedy zop, I tend to take things and RUN WITH IT, and bless yall for giving me such fuel. Thank you guys <3


End file.
